Luna de miel, Rosa pastel
by Ravenkatara-zuko
Summary: Te amo aerith,Sabes lo has vuelto a hacer cloud- cerro los ojos y una lagrima resbalo  por su mejilla,Tifa,Y que todo acabo, no queda mas seremos dos extraños, yo te olvidare, me olvidaras hasta nunca. lose pesimo summary pero plis denle una oportunidad:D


Te amo aerith-un rubio con los ojos cerrados se encontraba abrazando a una chica un poco mas baja que el.

La joven se separo bruscamente del abrazo, se giro y se acerco ala ventana

Sabes lo has vuelto a hacer cloud- cerro los ojos y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, el oji azul se acerco a ella y se recargo en el marco opuesto en donde se encontraba la chica

Tifa perd-pero antes que el peli rubio terminara la palabra la chica lo ignoro y se sentó en el borde de la cama-sabes cloud, durante mucho tiempo hice caso omiso a todo, siempre tuve el sueño de que algún día la olvidarías-se levanto y se dirigió al closet saco una maleta y empezó a sacar su ropa y guardarla ante la sorprendida mirada del muchacho.

Pero te digo que fue lo peor, que me hiciste muchas y ilusiones y llegue a querer ser esa mujer, la madre de tus hijos y me hice la idea de tal ves algún día juntos caminar hasta el altar y de ahí los dos juntos hasta la muerte-izo un pequeño silencio pero esos pocos minutos paresieron años para el oji azul-tifa… yo … en realidad- no savia que hacer ni que decir todo lo que la chica le decía aunque le doliera todo el reproche savia que era verdad, el tenia la culpa por que cree lo que ella podía ser la suplente la persona que llenara ese vacio que dejo aquella persona tan importante en su vida

No hay necesidad de palabras cloud- cuando tifa le dijo esas palabras pudo salir de su pequeño letargo para volver a prestar atención a lo que la joven decía- por que me di cuenta que en realidad no quiero ser esa mujer cloud, no quiero ser el plato de segunda mesa y aunque se que lo que te diré va a ser bastante duro para ti y se que aunque te lo as planteado muchas veces no lo puedes superar quiero que entiendas que esa mujer ya se fue, y que tu también la tienes que dejar ir, se que la querías demasiado pero por tu actitud no solo me alejaste a mi cloud sino a todos los demás, no puedes ver a marlen por que te vuelves a deprimir por que la recuerdas ya no hablas ni le cuentas historias a denzel, ase mucho tiempo que no se acercan a hablar ya no eres el mismo con todos los de avalancha-cloud se impacto no dijo nada pero si estaba bastante sorprendido y era cierto la ultima ves que vio a marlen recordó a aerith tomo a la fenrir y desapareció, desde entonces solo llegaba comía y se encerraba en su recamara o se iba a algún lugar, y cuando avalancha se reúne por alguna loca fiesta de yuffie siempre se va a la iglesia así que practica mente estaba marginado en sus recuerdos.

Y tu no eres aquel que prometió seria mi súper héroe-cloud la voltio a ver si ya estaba sorprendido por todo lo demás esto lo saco de juego.

Tifa cerro la maleta, y la llevo hasta la puerta de la recamara regreso la vista hacia cloud que se mantenía en shock parado en su lugar viendo cada uno de los movimientos de tifa

Y que todo acabo, no queda mas seremos dos extraños, yo te olvidare, me olvidaras hasta nunca.-tomo el picaporte de la puerta, la abrió y salió por ella, y es que si era verdad ella lo quería demasiado lo amaba por eso nunca izo caso a todo lo que el así en referencia a aerith pero no había llegado a su limite ya no podía soportar esa situación y aunque le dolió demasiado no podía hacer otra cosa

**_Adiós cloud espero que algún día te puedas dar cuenta que ella no hubiera querido que tu te hundieras en su recuerdo, sino que tomaras su recuerdo como algo bueno para poder salir a delante_**-con este pensamiento bajo las escaleras, pero al momento de abrir la puerta se encontró a yuffie llorando en la puerta del bar con una maleta a rastras, la chica se le acerco y continuo llorando sobre su hombro

Tifa dime por favor donde esta ese botón que lleva ala felicidad, aria lo posible por encontrarlo, pero todo eso de luna de miel, rosa pastel, pff clichés y tonterías- se limpio las lagrimas y puso la frente en alto ella no volvería a llorar por un hombre-lo volvió a hacer tifa, volvió a tratar de compararme con Lucrecia y me imagino que por tu expresión y la maleta que traes cargando cloud volvió a cometer la misma estupidez.

Tifa solo asintió tomo su maleta y se fue por las calles de la ciudad junto con su mejor amiga yuffie las dos eran buenas personas y bastante lindas, algún día encontrarían ala persona adecuada y esperaban que ello salieran de esa terrible mentira.

* * *

><p>Bueno esta pequeña historia se me ocurrio gracias a un video de cloud,tifa,yuffie y vicent es la cancion de rosa pastel y la tematica del video es paresida ala historia por eso se me ocurrio :P cloud y tifa y por haci decirle la intromicion de aerith y la pareja de yuffie y vicent y pues lucrecia, enrealidad me gusto mucho el video y dije que seria bonito que algo asi pasara es mi vengansa para cloud y vicent :D bueno espero que les aiga gustado besos y espero sus reviews<p> 


End file.
